The present invention relates to a body or car processing plant with an innovative device for holding and centering bodies in processing stations. Processing is understood below to mean all processing operations such as welding, finishing and assembly of parts and completion with mechanical members, glass et cetera and dressing the car which can be performed on members such as motor car bodies or the like from purposeful as well as known work stations. By the term xe2x80x98bodiesxe2x80x99 is meant cars in the completion stage and not only naked bodies.
In processing plants the need to report and accurately hold the position of the members being processed once they have reached an operating station is known. During body processing in the station there are however possible undesired movements which can be caused by the thrusts applied to the body by the processing equipment itself. In the prior art, holding clamps arranged in the station for grasping the body have been proposed but they are cumbersome, can obstruct processing and have to be shaped and positioned purposely for the particular body model. The general purpose of the present invention is to remedy the above mentioned shortcomings by making available a body processing plant in which the precision positioning members also fulfill the function of holding the body without further encumbrances in the station and with no need of independent holding members in the individual stations but keeping the individual conveyance devices simple and economical.
In view of this purpose it was sought to provide in accordance with the present invention a body or car processing plant with work stations and means of conveying bodies between work stations comprising reference members assembled on the conveyance means to support the body on the conveyance means during transfer between work stations characterized in that the reference members comprise means for grasping the body or car in completion and holding it steadily against them when operated by actuators mounted in the station.